Echec et Mat
by djino04
Summary: "Je suis désolé John, j'ai failli à ma promesse."
1. Chapter 1

POV Joe White

**22 Septembre 2013, le soir**

Je me trouve au cimetière face à la pierre tombale de mon meilleur ami. Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Je tourne mon regard vers le ciel et murmure :

« Je suis désolé John, j'ai failli à ma promesse. »

**21 Septembre 2013**

Je suis actuellement au volant de ma voiture avec Doris à mes côtés. Nous avons passé une formidable soirée. Nous sommes en couple depuis déjà 5 ans, et nous venons de fêter notre anniversaire au restaurant. Nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la maison de Steve, car demain nous devons garder Thomas, son fils de 2 ans.

Nous arrivons rapidement dans l'allée de la demeure. J'ai l'impression que la porte d'entrée est ouverte, mais c'est sûrement un reflet à cause des phares. J'éteins le moteur, et je sors de la voiture pendant que Doris en fait de même. Nous nous dirigeons vers la maison, et je remarque alors que la porte est bel et bien ouverte. Je regarde un instant la femme que j'aime et je ne suis pas surpris de la voir sortir une arme de son sac. Pendant que je prends de quoi me défendre aussi, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas normal que la porte soit ouverte, et si quelqu'un a pénétré dans la maison, il a très bien pu attaquer Steve, Catherine ou Thomas. Même si les deux adultes savent parfaitement se défendre, on sait très bien que quand on se sent à l'abri, on baisse sa garde et il est beaucoup plus facile de se faire avoir par surprise.

Nous pénétrons lentement dans la maison, mais nous ne pouvons absolument rien voir, il fait nuit noire et je peux à peine apercevoir Doris à mes côtés. Je vois qu'elle se dirige vers l'interrupteur, et je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que la pièce est éclairée.

Je suis abasourdi par ce que je vois. Des corps jonchent le sol couvert de sang, et je remarque rapidement Steve, allongé dans une mare rouge. Doris suit mon regard, et aperçoit alors son fils. Elle court à ses côtés, et se met à genoux. Elle cherche un pouls, et se retourne vers moi en me faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête. Je recommence alors à respirer, et je n'ai même pas eu conscience de retenir de mon souffle. Je sors mon portable pour composer le numéro d'une ambulance pendant que Doris fait pression sur une des blessures de Steve à l'abdomen.

Tout à coup des pleurs se font entendre de l'étage, trop occupés par Steve, nous n'avons même pas pensé à monter. Je fais signe à Doris de rester avec son fils pendant que je me dirige vers les autres pièces. Je prends les escaliers, et je vois un autre corps devant la chambre d'enfant. Je me dirige vers la porte, et j'aperçois alors Catherine baignant aussi dans son sang. Thomas est debout dans son lit à barreaux et pleure. Je pose mes doigts sur le cou de la jeune femme et je cherche un pouls. Je ressens un battement, et je soupire encore une fois de soulagement. Je tourne alors le corps de Catherine, et je remarque une blessure par balle au niveau de sa poitrine. Thomas continue à pleurer, mais il ne semble pas blesser. Une équipe médicale arrive rapidement, prenant en charge Cath.

Je me dirige alors vers l'enfant et le prend dans mes bras. Il se blottit contre moi et continue à pleurer doucement pendant que je descends les marches de l'escalier. Je remarque alors une inscription sur le mur :

« Echec et mat commandant. »


	2. Chapter 2

POV Joe White

**22 Septembre 2013, le soir**

« Je n'ai pas su protéger ta famille. »

**21 Septembre 2013**

Je mets rapidement Thomas dans son siège auto et je monte dans la voiture pour ensuite me diriger vers l'hôpital. Doris se trouve dans l'ambulance avec son fils. Pendant le trajet, j'appelle l'amiral Rollins, le père de Cath et un vieil ami pour lui annoncer les derniers évènements et qu'il ne l'apprenne pas par la télévision ou la radio. Thomas continue de pleurer à l'arrière de la voiture, et rien ne semble le calmer. Il a certainement eu très peur et il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà eu si peur de toute ma vie. Oui j'avoue j'ai peur, j'ai peur que Thomas grandisse sans ses parents, j'ai peur de perdre l'homme que je considère comme un fils.

Quand j'arrive à l'hôpital, je constate que toute l'équipe de Steve est déjà présente dans la salle d'attente ainsi que les parents de Catherine et Doris.

« Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles ?

- Steve vient d'être emmené au bloc en urgences et les médecins sont toujours en train de soigner Catherine. »

Je remercie Chin pour sa réponse d'un simple signe de tête. Doris s'approche de moi et prend son petit-fils dans ses bras. Les larmes continuent de couler doucement sur son visage, et sa grand-mère essaye de le consoler. Elle ne cesse de lui murmurer que tout va très bien se passer. J'aimerais tellement croire en ses paroles, mais j'ai déjà vu tant de blessures mortelles par le passé que je sais qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'un seul d'entre eux survive. Si je trouve celui qui a fait cela, je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

Une voix ne cesse de me murmurer, Wo Fat, c'est lui qui a fait ça. Steve lui a enfin mis la main dessus il y a plusieurs semaines, et il a été condamné à mort. Il a rendu son dernier souffle, il y a seulement quelques heures, mais je suis sur et certain qu'il est derrière tout cela. Il a juré de se venger, de faire du mal à Doris. Et comment faire plus de mal à une mère, quand s'en prenant à ses enfants ?

Si Steve ne s'en sortait pas, sa mère ne s'en remettrait surement jamais. Dans cette famille, ils ont le chic pour se sentir coupable de tout ce qu'il se passe.

Les minutes passent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin s'approche de nous, la mine sombre. Je sens mon estomac se nouer :

« M. et Mme. Rollins ?

- Oui c'est nous.

- Je suis désolé… Nous avons tout tenté mais les blessures de votre fille étaient trop graves. »

La mère de Catherine éclate en sanglot et se blottit alors dans les bras de son mari, incapable de faire face au chagrin qui la submerge en ce moment même. Les larmes coulent sur la plupart des visages autour de moi. Doris vient se blottir à son tour contre moi, serrant le petit garçon. Je regarde l'enfant, et une pensée me frappe. Il va grandir sans sa mère, et peut-être sans son père. Steve est un battant, il a déjà surmonté énormément d'épreuves, mais cela sera peut-être de trop.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Joe White

**22 Septembre 2013, le soir**

** « **Ton petit fils grandira sans sa mère … »

**22 Septembre 2013, très tôt le matin**

Les heures passent lentement, Steve est toujours au bloc. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois la tristesse et la fatigue sur le visage de chaque personne. Aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à dormir, sauf Thomas. Il dort actuellement dans les bras de la mère de Catherine. L'amiral Rollins et sa femme sont encore présents, attendant avec nous, des nouvelles sur leur gendre.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous avons retrouvé Steve et Cath baignant dans leur sang, immobile et leur corps presque sans vie. L'homme que je considère comme mon fils, se trouve au bloc opératoire depuis des heures. J'essaye de me dire, que si quelque chose allait mal, ça serait fini depuis longtemps, mais si tout allait bien aussi…. D'après les dires des ambulanciers, il aurait été touché deux fois dans l'abdomen et une fois dans le dos.

Je mets ma tête en arrière et ferme les yeux un instant. Il faut que Steve s'en sorte, il a tellement de gens qui comptent sur lui, qui ont besoin de lui : son équipe, sa sœur, sa maman et surtout son fils qui est déjà orphelin de mère. Je ne veux pas à avoir à lui expliquer qu'il ne reverra jamais plus son père et sa mère, qu'ils ne rentreront plus à la maison le soir, qu'ils ne seront plus là pour s'occuper de lui, qu'ils ne lui feront plus jamais de câlins. Et ensuite, plus tard pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas de parent comme la plupart des enfants, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont laissé seul et qu'ils ne sont pas restés avec lui. Puis quand il sera encore un peu plus grand, il posera des questions sur la mort de ses parents, et il voudra savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

Tout à coup, un médecin s'approche de nous et demande :

« Vous êtes la famille de Steve McGarrett ?

- Oui. »

Il nous fait un léger sourire, crispé avant de continuer :

« Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous dire que le commandant McGarrett est en vie. »

Je sens un poids s'enlever de mon cœur même si je me doute qu'il y a un mais :

« Mais… je dois vous avouer qu'il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. L'opération a été longue et délicate, et son cœur s'est arrêté à plusieurs reprises, nous avons néanmoins toujours pu le redémarrer. Plusieurs choses m'inquiètent, son cerveau a été de nombreuses fois privés d'oxygène et nous ne pourrons savoir s'il a des séquelles qu'une fois qu'il sera conscient, ensuite en ce moment il est dans le coma, et nous ne savons pas s'il se réveillera aujourd'hui, demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois ou dans plusieurs années, et il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a un risque pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Et enfin, une balle a touché sa colonne vertébrale, il pourrait se retrouver paraplégique. Mais encore une fois, nous ne le saurons qu'une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Néanmoins nous lui feront passer un IRM plus tard dans la journée. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. »

Je ferme les yeux doucement. Au vu de ce que vient de dire le docteur, Steve n'a que très peu de chance de s'en sortir, et encore moins de s'en sortir indemne.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Danny Williams**

**22 Septembre 2013, très tôt le matin**

Je sens les larmes monter dans mes yeux et se mettre à couler le long des mes joues. Je ne fais rien pour les cacher, je n'ai pas honte. Je suis simplement triste, je sais que la chance qu'on retrouve notre SuperSeal comme avant, est presque inexistante. Je vois Kono, pleurant dans les bras de son cousin et Joe prendre la main de Doris dans la sienne. Je regarde alors le fils de mon meilleur ami, il dort paisiblement dans les bras réconfortant de sa grand-mère, ne sachant pas qu'en se réveillant son monde sera bouleversé à jamais. J'ai une envie, un besoin d'appeler ma fille et de m'assurer qu'elle va bien, mais je ne le ferai pas.

Le médecin s'apprête à partir lorsque Doris demande d'une voix brisée :

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Oui, mais seulement une personne à la fois. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous amener à sa chambre. »

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvons à tour de rôle, rentrant dans la chambre de Steve et le suppliant de se battre, et de ne pas abandonner.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit hier que tu n'étais pas invincible, mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'essayer de me prouver le contraire. Maintenant SuperSeal, il faut que tu te battes, pour nous, pour ton fils qui a besoin de toi plus que tout. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser frère. Je ne me sens pas capable d'annoncer à Grâce, que son oncle Steve ne reviendra pas, qu'il n'ira plus surfer avec elle, qu'il n'y aura plus de barbecue sur la plage. Steve, tu n'es pas seul mon pote. Nous sommes perdus sans toi. Je sais que tu as la force pour te battre, je l'ai déjà vu par le passé, et s'il te plait fais-le encore une fois. Ne nous laisse pas, je t'en prie.»

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues, et dès que je sors de la chambre, je me dirige immédiatement vers l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Malgré qu'il fasse encore nuit, la chaleur est déjà presque étouffante. Je suis rapidement rejoint par Kono, nous nous prenons dans les bras, et nous restons enlacés comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucune parole n'est échangée, mais il n'y a pas besoin.

Finalement nous revenons à l'intérieur et quelques heures plus tard, Steve est emmené pour l'IRM. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si je savais que je ne reverrai pas le SuperSeal après cela. Pourtant au bout de presque une heure, il est de retour dans sa chambre. Un autre médecin est avec lui, et nous demande de le suivre au chevet de Steve.

Rien qu'à la mine qu'il fait, je sais qu'il va nous annoncer quelque chose de mauvais. Nous nous saluons rapidement avant qu'il ne commence :

« Nous avons passé l'IRM comme prévu et je suis désolé mais le cerveau du commandant ne fonctionne plus. Il est en mort cérébral.

- Mais pourtant son cœur bat ?

- Oui, mais c'est grâce au machine, au moment où nous débrancherons le respirateur, son cœur s'arrêtera de battre. »

Je sens une tristesse profonde s'ancrer dans mon cœur. Steve est mort, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui, pas notre SuperSeal. Un flot de souvenirs m'envahit, notre rencontre, des barbecues sur la plage, nos disputes. Je t'aimais Steve. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde est aussi injuste ? Tu as tellement souffert par le passé et aujourd'hui, maintenant que tu étais enfin heureux, ta vie s'arrête, pris par l'homme qui a tué ton père, pourchassé ta mère pendant des années. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, crois-moi que je lui ferais payer cher. Et je te promets qu'on retrouvera tous les hommes qui ont été dans ta maison, hier soir et que chacun payera. Je te promets aussi que je prendrai soin de ton fils, comme je sais que tu l'aurais fait avec Grace s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Je suppose que soit les parents de Cath, soit ta mère et Joe vont demander la garde, mais je serai là, à veiller.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant ta mère signer un papier. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer à présent. Nous nous mettons tous autour de ton lit, Joe dépose ton fils sur ton lit, à tes côtés, et le médecin s'approche alors des machines et les débranche. Au bout de quelques secondes un bruit strident envahit la salle. C'est fini…

**POV Joe White**

** 22 Septembre 2013, le soir**

«… et sans son père. »


End file.
